What happened in 1949
by Uyanga
Summary: A split second altered the course of 5 lives forever
1. Edmund

A/N: I feel like writing a review to myself:this sucks. This isn't edited nor beta-ed nor well thought out... I was just really depressed one day and scrawled this into my notebook...there's something wrong with my modem-it works sometimes it doesn't others so I have to post whatever I can whenever I can...just out of curiosity-how many of you read authors notes?

1949.06.14 3:16 p.m.

Edmund looked down at his watch and frowned. The train was 15 minutes behind schedule. Peter chuckled softly and tousled his hair. A

minute later, he looked out the window to see the train approaching the station. Good, they were arriving.

...And then- there were no words to describe it. There was a jolt, a screeching clanging noise followed by the strangest sensation, as if he were falling sideways…Edmund felt glass rain down on him and he was vaguely aware of Peter diving over him, protecting him, shielding him….from what? Before he had fully realized it, he was trapped under a mass of rubble, pain all over his body..._there was an accident… something went wrong...Peter…_Instinctively his hands reached out, searching for his brother. His left hand came into contact with warm flesh. Edmund turned his head, groaning as he did so, and saw his elder brother looking back at him, barely moving, no sign of recognition on his blood-stained face. He squeezed the hand and there was a faint press in return. He wanted to say 'hang on' but he could barely move let alone speak. He could feel blood dripping down his temple. There was a pain in his leg, hurting in a familiar way…

He rolled his eyes sideways, the only part of him that could move without hurting, and saw a woman. A parasol had gone straight through her stomach. He closed his eyes and had a sudden vision of a man lying on the battlefield, gored to death by a spear… Peter's hand twitched and he grasped the hand more tightly. _Hang on Peter…if you can find the strength to live then somehow, I will too_ …_hang on… _He fought the urge to pass out, to give in to the darkness that threatened to engulf him. It took him all his remaining strength to stay conscious, stay in this world…

...After a while he became aware the hand he was holding had gone cold, he could no longer hear the sound of the shallow breathing. He squeezed the hand. No response. Again. Nothing.

Peter Pevensie was dead.

There was nothing in this world to make him want to stay now, nothing to fight for. There was no need to linger anymore. It was time to go on.

P.S. If anyone found this chapter the _least_ bit interesting let me know. All sorts of reviews are welcome.


	2. Peter

**1949.06.14 3:16p.m.**

Peter watched his impatient brother check his watch again and smiled. He tousled Edmund's hair affectionately and settled back in his seat.

He felt the train round the bend and wondered if it wasn't going too fast… a bump, causing him to nearly fly out of his seat…screams…and without even fully realizing why he had thrown himself over his younger brother seconds before both of them were showered with broken glass…something came into contact with his head …Next moment he was lying on the ground, half buried in debris…_pain_ …almost intolerable...but not quite...he'd been through this before…He looked sideways… but he'd never been through this: His beautiful sister was lying there, clearly at peace . Her eyes glazed and unstaring. He turned the other way, wondering why his vision was clouded, why he couldn't see very well. He felt a hand grab his and realized it was Edmund's. Edmund!

His brother was looking at him with a hard fierce look on his face and his touch was hot to his skin. He looked like he was going to live. That was good. That was much more than he could say for himself.

Already his body felt like a stranger's. Even the pain was leaving him. He wondered what had happened to his parents, Eustace and Jill, Uncle Digory and Aunt Polly in the other carriage. If they had lived at least Edmund would be there for them if he couldn't be…Edmund would live...he would've liked to stay with Ed a little longer…with all of them…but Edmund would live. To Lucy, then.

Well, what do you think? If there's anything that you think is wrong here i.e. grammar, spelling,sentence construction or even the point of the fic itself please tell me so I can make it better. All suggestions welcome ;)


	3. Alberta

A/N: Hmm, I'm not sure I like this story too much; but since I wrote it I might as well continue to put it up

**1949.6.20. 2:09p.m. **

Alberta Scrubb sat in the living room, wrapped in a black shawl. Her son still hadn't been found yet. The officials had found a corpse, the face unrecognizable, that they insisted had to be him…insisted that she take the body, give her son a decent burial…He was the right body size for Eustace; right hair color, too. Still she couldn't shake off a nagging suspicion that they'd made a mistake. She had gone with Mrs. Pole to the train station. To find their children among the dead. There was no other possibility, no hope they had survived, Just the cold, hard truth and the sight of family weeping…mothers weaving between rescue workers searching and crying for their children, children who were supposed to leave the train alive and healthy, were supposed to survive…Workers had found a body of a young girl they thought was Jill. She had probably been traveling in the third carriage for that's where her body was found, trapped under the seats. Jill Pole was recorded to have bought a ticket for Carriage Three, Row 6, Seat 12B. But a mother knows her child best. That's not my daughter Alice Pole had screamed. Find my daughter! That's not my daughter! I know my own daughter!

Alberta Scrubb wished she had known her son better. She couldn't say the body of the young man, horribly disfigured was not that of her own child because she didn't know herself. She had hardly spoken to him the last few months. Hardly talked to him without noting some fault in him, some reason to criticize him. Hardly looked at him.

She didn't even know what he had been wearing the last time he stepped out the front door because at the time she had been skulking in the back room, mad at him for wanting to go see those Pevensies.

I dunno why, it just seems like it's very poorly written...what do you think? Nothing helps an author improve better than feedback from her readers..


	4. Susan

Warning : This fic isn't edited so I can't guarantee that it will be good. However, if by some miracle you like it please let me know! If you _didn't _like it I'd like to know as well. Constructive criticism welcomed. ;)

**1949.6.29. 12:45 p.m.**

Susan Pevensie had heard what happened not from the hospital or the police department but from the newsreader on the 11 o'clock news. She didn't know why she'd felt the need listen to the news: she never did, but that night the newsreader had announced what had happened and, in a crisp, professional voice, read out the names of the deceased. Most didn't mean a thing; but several did:

Helen Pevensie

Goerge Pevensie

Peter Pevensie

Edmund pevensie

Lucy Pevensie

Digory Kirke

Polly Plummer

Jill Pole

Eustace Scrubb

No bodies found…all presumed dead…all family… all friends…she didn't know how much they meant to her-

Until the day she lost them.

Susan asked question she had asked herself so many times before. Why?

Why had they never listened to her? Why did they have to pursue something they didn't need? Why couldn't they have been content with what they had had, like she had been? Why did she have to go back? Why was Narnia, what she had loved most,been taken away from her? And now-

Why did this have to happen?

No…this couldn't be happening...it was too horrible…it couldn't be true…things like this didn't happen to people in real life…it was all a bad dream...it had to be…she would wake any minute now…Peter and Edmund and the others would return any day now…

But they never returned-and she never woke up.

Two weeks later Susan was sitting in the hospital director's room yet again, being shown pictures of unidentified corpses. Sights she doubted she would ever forget. The man handed her a picture of a young woman. Susan shook her head.

"My sister's hair wasn't that long," she said.

But then, she thought ruefully, she hadn't seen her sister for months. Who knew how long her hair had grown during that time.


	5. Lucy

**1949.06.14. 3:15p.m.**

Lucy was the luckiest. She'd been at the front of the carriage, getting a drink of water to drink. At the exact moment everyone realized something had gone terribly wrong, at the exact moment everyone started screaming in terror she let out a cry of joy, for she had seen the One she loved best come to take her Home at last. _Oh Aslan_, she thought in contentment as metal crushed her mortal body, eyes on the beautiful vision hovering above her_ may the others come now too?_

The last sight she ever saw on this Earth, the sight of her two brothers lying still, Lucy took to mean that they were indeed to leave on this next adventure together.

A/N: I seem to remember saying I would put this chapter(or paragraph, whichever you prefer) up in a few days and it's been _many_ days since then, but it's all up now. Thanks to the readers who reviewed and the 300+ readers who have read this fic so far, even if you didn't review I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
